dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Lara Lor-Van
Lara Lor-Van (d. 1980) was a Kryptonian, wife of Jor-El and mother of Kal-El. Biography Earlier Life Lara was born on the planet Krypton, genetically engineered to be smarter and more efficient. As an adult, she met and married the scientist Jor-El, with whom she shared a strong bond. Lara came to be considered one of the brightest minds on Krypton, though not quite as brilliant as her husband. Birth of Kal-El Disobeying Kryptonian law, Jor-El and Lara decided to conceive their child naturally, with Lara giving birth to a son whom they called "Kal-El" with Jor-El helping Lara with the birth. After both marveling at their child, they knew Krypton's end was near and discussed sending Kal-El to Earth, with Lara unsure about sending her newborn child away. Jor-El had to travel to Kandor in a last-ditch attempt to convince the Law Council to evacuate Krypton whilst Lara stayed behind at the citadel with Kal-El. When Jor-El returned home, he did so with the Growth Codex after realizing General Zod's plans for building a new Krypton on another world. Giving Lara the Codex, she began making the final preparations for Kal-El's journey in his ship whilst Jor-El put on his battle armor to try and stop Zod, who was approaching the citadel with his forces. As her husband battled Zod, Lara launched Kal-El away from Krypton. Moments later, Jor-El was fatally stabbed by Zod before the Sapphire Guards arrived and arrested Zod and the rest of his followers. Krypton's Destruction and Death Lara attended Zod's trial in the Legislation Chamber, where he and his followers were sentenced to 300 years of reconditioning in the Phantom Zone. An angered Zod was not deterred and gave a stark warning to Lara that he will escape from the Phantom Zone and find her son. Later on, a solemn Lara watched alongside Kelex and Kelor as Krypton's core gave way and as explosions rocked across the planet. As the planet exploded, she resigned herself and quietly wished for her son to "make a better world than ours." She then perished along with the rest of her race. Abilities See Also: Kryptonian Had Lara entered a star system with a yellow G-type main-sequence star, then her body would have absorbed the solar energy and provided her with incredible superpowers, enhancing her body physically. Appearances *Man of Steel: Friends and Foes *Man of Steel: The Early Years *Man of Steel: The Fate of Krypton *Man of Steel: Superman Saves Smallville *''Man of Steel'' *Man of Steel (Novel) *Guide to the Caped Crusader/Guide to the Man of Steel: Movie Flip Book Trivia * This is the first time in live-action media that Lara has had brunette hair. * Actress Ayelet Zurer is the first actress to have featured in both the DC Comics Extended Universe and Marvel Cinematic Universe. In the latter, she appears in the Netflix Daredevil series as Vanessa Marianna, an art dealer who soon becomes the lover and fiancee of Wilson Fisk. External links * * Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Aliens Category:Deceased characters Category:Kryptonian Category:House of El Category:Females Category:Characters in the comics Category:1980 deaths Category:Characters without powers